


The First Love

by commandmetobewell



Series: The Avatar's Love(s) [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Diabetes-inducing fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Prequel to "The Avatar's Love(s)", Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami take the last step to cementing their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Love

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I WAS SICK OF WRITING ANGST AND I REALLY LOVE WEDDINGS. 
> 
> Also I just woke up, but it's 3am and I can't go back to sleep.
> 
> Short prequel to The Avatar's Love(s).
> 
> A song for every section! This time, something a little different than my usual ones. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> 1\. Boom Clap - Lennon and Maisy (Charli XCX Cover)  
> 2\. Dare You To Move - Vitamin String Quartet (Switchfoot Cover)  
> 3\. Pehli Nazar Mein - Atif Aslam (from "Race")  
> 4\. Jashn E Bahara - AR Rahman (from "Jodhaa Akbar") - just add "Hindi" at the end when searching on Youtube  
> 5\. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

* * *

 

**1\. Nerves**

 

_You are the sun, the glowing halo and you keep burning me up with all of your love._

 

* * *

 

"Nervous?"

 

Korra nods her head up from attempting at tying the loop at the back of her dress as she sees Mako staring back at her with a smirk. She rolls her eyes as she fumbles continuously with the stupid silk tie. As much as she will secretly indulge in dressing up (a vice that only her and Asami know), she still hates how much effort is needed to wear one of these blasted things. She can hear Mako stifle a snicker as he prods forward before gently taking the material and tying it. Once he's done, the two of them look at her in the giant mirror. A wide smile spreads across the fire-bender's face as he squeezes his friend's shoulder supportively.

 

"You look gorgeous, Korra," he says warmly, nodding at her in approval. Korra lets out a huff, turning slightly to the side to see her dress.

 

It's simple but traditional. When both Asami and Korra had started planning their wedding, they both agreed that they would wear dresses. At first, the idea seemed like nothing, but as the date approached, Korra grew more nervous. Would she look like a man because of her muscles? Would people stare at her scars? It took many nights and many kisses from her love to convince her that those things are all but superficial. Korra takes another glance at herself and takes a deep breath.

 

Today is  _their_  day.

 

"How's Asami?" Korra asks, turning back to face her ex-boyfriend. Talking about Asami always calmed her down. Mako smiles again, nodding.

 

"I haven't seen her yet, but from what Opal said, she's just as beautiful as you," Mako replies fondly, clapping Korra's sleeveless shoulder again. Korra rolls her eyes and lets out a puff of hair, flicking the small strand of her bangs from her face with typical Avatar sass. Mako only laughs at her antics, shaking his head.

 

"Come on, Sharkbrows," Korra says with a playful grumble, "we both know she out-dressed me." The man raises his brow.

 

"You haven't even  _seen_  her dress."

 

"I don't need to," Korra replies stubbornly, jutting her head up. "Asami is just naturally beautiful. Like, did you see her at Varrick and Zhu-Li's wedding?"

 

"That was pretty funny," Mako chuckles, fondly remembering the cherry dress that had nearly stolen the show from the married couple three years ago. Korra smiles alongside him, though at the thought of Asami and her walking down towards the altar together still leaves her stomach in a nervous wreck.

 

"Is this normal? To be panicking?" Korra asks, her voice climbing in pitch as she stares at herself in the mirror frantically. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

 

"It's a completely normal feeling, sweetie," Senna's voice cuts in, causing both the benders to face the Water Tribe woman's mother. Korra offers a flimsy smile to her mother, and Mako, upon seeing the entrance of the burly Tonraq, promptly takes his leave. He mutters about checking on Asami as he timidly parts ways, taking some distance from the giant Water Tribe chief and his searing expression. As soon as the door closes, the three of them burst into laughter.

 

"It never gets old, I swear!" Tonraq laughs, wiping a tear from his eyes. Senna only shakes her head and scowls at them teasingly as Korra high-fives her father eagerly. After they recover, Senna steps forward and straightens out the few kinks in her daughter's dress. Tears well in her eyes as she stares at her daughter.

 

"Oh you're all grown up, look at you! I still remember when you were but a baby," Senna cries out, reaching out to wrap Korra in a warm hug. Korra takes a second to register the feeling before her arms wind around her mother's back and she squeezes back just as tightly. Her own tears well into her eyes as she rests her head on those small shoulders. Tonraq swoops his arms around their joined bodies, creating a massive platypus-bear hug that leaves the two women breathless.

 

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Tonraq asks, pulling away to allow them to fix their dresses once more. Korra takes a deep breath, glancing at both of her parents. The nerves return again, but they're fluttering, happy buzzard-wasps fluttering around in her stomach. She thinks of Asami again and grins like a fool.

 

"I was born ready," Korra says, jutting her head up, fixing her father with an assuring glance. "And now, I'm ready to become Mrs Avatar Korra Sato."

 

/

 

Asami sits in her chair, staring at her vanity with a furrowed brow.

 

"Spirits, Asami! You look gorgeous!" Bolin gushes as he hands her a clip. She fastens it into her hair, breathing heavily.

 

"You think so? Are you sure that my make-up is okay?" Asami asks, her voice trembling slightly. "What about my dress? Are the frills in place? Has anything ripped, or do I need to call Zhu Li in to do the seams again? Spirits, what about my breath? Does my breath smell okay?" Asami grabs at Bolin's face and drags it to her parted mouth. The younger man only laughs as he reaches down to squeeze her hand. Asami doesn't look appeased by the response.

 

""Sams, you're going to be fine," Bolin assures her, "everything about you looks perfect."

 

"I'm nervous," she blurts out, turning to face her best friend with a worried expression. "What if she gets cold feet?"

 

"You mean what if  _you_  get cold feet?" Bolin counters with a laugh, placing his hands on her shoulders. Asami looks down at her hands and takes a deep breath. In the background, the door creaks open and the two friends turn to see Opal and Mako walk in. Opal rushes up and squeals at the sight of Asami.

 

"You look amazing!" Opal says excitedly, reaching up to grab her hands and squeeze them. Asami hazards a small, nervous smile at her friend before glancing in the mirror again. Opal kisses her cheek and smiles wider, looping her arms over Asami's shoulders and squeezing lightly.

 

"How's Korra?" Asami asks Mako, turning her head to face her ex-boyfriend. Mako only smiles lightly and chuckles.

 

"As nervous as you," he replies, causing Asami's gut to churn. But he strides across the room with a gentle smile, nodding his head down at her. "But she is  _so_  ready, believe me. I don't think I've ever seen her fidget so much." Asami smiles at the sound of that, though the nerves still don't ease.

 

"Hey," Mako hums lightly, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. "This is the moment you've been waiting for, 'Sami."

 

"I know," Asami mutters anxiously, but she still squirms in her seat as she gets up. She paces around the room for a few moments before pausing. There are tears misting in her eyes as she turns back to her hopeful and supportive friends. Her entire life, she's gone without permanence. It seems too surreal to know that the person waiting outside her door will be the person that keeps by her side forever. It's a strange concept, forever, but as Asami thinks of Korra, she knows that forever doesn't seem to bad after all. With a encouraging nod (more so for herself than anyone else), she swallows hard and stands straight.

 

There's a knock on the door, and Pema sticks her head in, grinning at the sight Asami.

 

"Ten minutes 'till we're starting," Pema says with a wink, flushing as she watches Asami's eyes widen and her breathing increase. The mother of four reaches in and gives her 'adopted daughter', as she'd called Asami many years ago a firm hug. Asami falls into her embrace and sighs deeply, her nerves alleviating.

 

"You ready?" Mako asks from behind her as Pema pulls away and ducks back outside. Asami clears her throat, adjusts her dress, and then looks up at the door. She closes her eyes and thinks of her mother and father, allowing their memories to fill her mind until her heart settles into a calm beat. She smiles, earnest and ready as she turns to face her best friend with a firm nod. Bolin and Opal grin at the sight of the fire returned to her peridot eyes.

 

"Yeah," she breathes back as Mako comes up and extends his arm. "I can't wait any longer."

 

* * *

 

**2\. Walk**

 

_Everybody's watching you now, everybody's waiting for you now._

 

* * *

 

 "This is it, the big moment," Tonraq smirks at his daughter. "I can't believe I'm finally walking my daughter down the aisle."

 

The door to the altar is closed, and the sounds of the small group of people settling down. Korra links her arm through her father's own, drawing a deep breath. They'd decided that she would be walking out first with her father, and Asami walking out in tow with Mako. Her nerves have settled and have replaced themselves with excited fluttering inside her chest. Korra glances up at her father once more before shuffling her weight from foot to foot.

 

"Korra?" Jinora's voice sounds from in front of her. Korra smiles sheepishly at the air-master, watching as her eyes rake in the sight of her in the wedding dress. The younger girl grins before looking at her clipboard. "You walk in two minutes. You look great, by the way." Korra smiles at the wink Jinora throws her before she ducks out of the small room to go into Asami's dressing room to alert the inventor. A giddy sensation burbles in her chest at the thought of seeing Asami.

 

"Just like we rehearsed, Korra," Tonraq says, though his voice quivers a little. "Walk two steps, in time with the music, not too fast, back straight…"

 

"Uh, Dad?" Korra asks with a bemused grin as she sees tears well in her father's eyes. Tonraq sets his jaw and shakes his head.

 

"I'm okay, I'm going to be fine - really," he blurts out, gripping her a little tighter, "my daughter's just getting married. Oh  _Spirits_ …"

 

"Dad," Korra laughs, nudging him as she leans in to rest her head against his beefy arm. Tonraq is trying to contain his tears but he can't help but let a few droplets slide down his cheeks. There's a quietness on the other side of the walls, and the sounds of the quartet getting into position.

 

"This is it," Korra breathes out, feeling her stomach buzz with excitement. "I'm getting married."

 

Then, their assigned song begins to play.

 

Korra closes her eyes and takes in the sounds of the violin and cello as it begins to play the tune that both she and her soon-to-be-wife had fallen in love with. The intro goes on for a minute, and before long, Korra can hear the cue for when the door is about to open. She slowly lets her eyelids reopen and straightens her back. She can feel her anxieties slipping away as the door slowly swings open. 

 

Korra stands, gazing out at the sea of people staring back at her with wide smiles, some in shock and others in complete awe. She makes out the proud gazes of her mother and Tenzin at the front, and the teary-eyed grin of Bolin from where he stands at the officiator's spot. Her father leads her down the aisle, making sure they walk in time to the music. The Avatar blushes as she walks past all the people in the aisle, smiling beside herself at the moment. Lin and Kya stand together, grinning at her in approval. The police chief is trying to reign in her emotions, but Korra can make out tears glistening in her eyes. She chuckles and Lin grumbles something, only to earn a soft laugh and peck on the cheek by her girlfriend, Kya. Korra looks back at the altar now, seeing it approaching closer. As she passes her mother and the air-bender family that'd practically adopted her, Tenzin and Senna nod at her, her mother reaching out to faintly graze her arm.

 

Then, as Tonraq walks her up the steps and to the altar, she hears the musical cue and the doors behind her open again. 

 

Not wanting to ruin the surprise, Korra keeps her face on Bolin, but the earth-bender is simply glancing over her shoulder with that same level of awe. She turns her head to see her father's head cocked back as well, a grin and blush settling on his face. Korra's stomach whirs anxiously again and she takes a breath.

 

"Dad?" Korra asks airily, not glancing back. Tonraq passes her a knowing, warm glance.

 

He gives her that familiar lopsided grin as he whispers, "just wait until you see her."

 

/

 

"I know this may be a weird thing to say," Mako says as the sounds of the music play from behind closed doors, "but I can't believe I'm giving my ex-girlfriend away to my other ex-girlfriend to get married." Asami offers him a flimsy smile as he shakes his head with a chuckle. There's only a minute until her turn. Mako sees the apprehension in her eyes and smiles warmly, placing his hand over hers on his arm and squeezing lightly to draw her attention. 

 

"You know," he whispers gently, nodding his head, "I'm really glad that you hit me with my moped."

 

Before she can respond, the doors open again and Asami immediately fixes her stare to Korra's back. 

 

For a second, her breath is caught in her throat because the dress Korra has chosen is remarkably beautiful. It's an open-backed sky-blue gown, with silk loops around the crest of her elbows. Asami's breath hitches as her eyes rake over the powerful muscles flexing nervously as they wait on her arrival. She catches Tonraq's signature smirk, one that Korra had undoubtedly inherited, and she blushes. Mako chuckles beside her, patting her hand as she waits for her cue. She thinks about what he had said just prior to the doors opening and smiles inwardly. She ducks her head and nods at him.

 

"I'm glad I hit you with it, too," she says with a giant smirk. Mako laughs as she leans into him, ready to start her walk.

 

"Here we go," Mako murmurs steadily, taking the first step forward.

 

Asami takes a deep breath and nods, clutching her ex-boyfriend's arm tightly as they slowly walk down the aisle. The new adopted family around her are gushing at the sight of her as moves past them in time to the music. Her nerves are flying off her shoulders, relieved by the buzzing excitement and the anticipated quivering of her lips. Her eyes mist with tears as she ghosts over the framed pictures of her parents on her side of the altar. She refuses to cry and instead holds her head up as she continues to walk forward, drawing closer to Korra. She catches Pema and Tenzin's proud nods and she smiles back at them.

 

As she approaches Bolin, Korra, and Tonraq, she watches her wife-to-be tense up in her arrival. She can see Korra's lips curled up into an excited smile from the side of her face as Mako helps walk her up the small steps so they can stand side by side. For the first moment, they don't look at each other, as if they are awkward teenagers falling in love all over again. A blush paints her face as she sees Bolin throw her a wink and chuckle, glancing between the two of them.

 

Then, without speaking a word, they turn to face each other just as the music draws to a faint hum.

 

" _Whoa_ ," is the first word to leave Korra's lips. Asami can't help but giggle as she sees Korra drinking her in with misty eyes.

 

"Asami…," she whispers, her voice cracking in awe and love, "you're…"

 

"So are you," Asami breathes back, watching as Korra's eyes meet hers. The two of them stare at each other, lost in their own world for a moment. 

 

"Ladies," Bolin says warmly, interrupting their moment. The two women jump and giggle nervously before nodding at him. Pabu sits atop his shoulder, chittering at them in approval. The earth-bender has a book open as he stares at them with a giant grin spread across his lips.

 

"Are we ready to begin?" He asks politely. The people have already sat down, but Korra and Asami nod at the same time, their eyes never leaving each other.

 

"Yeah," Korra breathes as she reaches for Asami's hands, taking it in her own. "I'm more than ready."

 

* * *

  

**3\. Vows**

 

_Let's live this moment in which we meet to the fullest, dear._

 

* * *

 

 The ceremony itself is short, for neither women are particularly religious. 

 

"Alright ladies, it's time to present your vows," Bolin says, taking a step back as he motions to Korra.

 

The Avatar takes deep breath and glances over Asami, who hasn't managed to leave her gaze since she'd walked on the stage. Her eyes still rake over the beautiful strapless white gown that flows over her lean body like water. Her glance flickers from the golden bangles to the silver and red earrings that dangle from her ears. Asami's make-up is flawless, both familiar and mature at the same time. The Avatar is mesmerized still, unable to form words as Asami giggles.

 

"Uh, Korra," Bolin coughs awkwardly, snapping her from her daze, "your vows?"

 

"Right," Korra says with a nervous cringe, rubbing the back of her head. The crowd, alongside Asami, chuckles good-naturedly and she smiles. She reaches out slowly, taking her fiancée's hands in her own shaky pair. She's quiet for a moment again, lost in the beauty of the woman before her, but then she clears her throat. Asami's eyes soften as she squeezes her soft hands, mustering up her courage to say the words she's only held inside her for the last six years.

 

"Asami," she begins, willing herself not to cry as she recites her vows, "I'll admit, when I first met you, I really didn't like you."

 

The crowd and Asami laughs, the heiress ducking her head as Korra smirks at her. With a soft hand, she reaches out and tilts her chin up.

 

"But then you took me to test your race cars, and I'll tell you something," Korra murmurs lovingly, before winking, "you made my  _heart_  race." Asami blushes and giggles, leaning her face slightly into Korra's open palm with a warm smile and misty eyes. Taking a deep breath, Korra continues.

 

"And then I made you upset and kissed your boyfriend, who then I decided I actually didn't like that much - sorry Mako," Korra says, turning her head over her shoulder to wink at Mako who blushes and shrugs. She clears her throat, waiting for the crowd to settle before turning back to her fiancée.

 

"But then we bonded over the boy that broke both our hearts -  _again_ , sorry Mako - and I realized you meant more than just the badass non-bender and technical genius. You saved me so many times, and were there to let me vent. Even after…  _Zaheer_ ," Korra stumbles on the word, but Asami squeezes her hand in support. Korra nods and clears her throat, continuing to say, "you did so much for me. You built me a wheelchair, took care of me when I couldn't, you just… you were everything that I couldn't be and I don't think I'd ever appreciated it enough, to be honest. I was a bit of a brat back then, huh? But then, when I came back after leaving you for three years, you welcomed me back as if I'd never left. You never stopped being that kind, caring, beautiful, compassionate woman."

 

Asami blinks back tears as Korra looks down to her fingers, smiling faintly. "You never stopped being  _my_  Asami."

 

The crowd coos and Korra smiles again, stronger this time as she looks up and nods at her fiancée.

 

"I love you, Asami," Korra whispers as tears sparkle in her own ocean depths, "and I don't think I could love another like I do with you. When I come home at night and I crawl into your arms, I feel complete. When we sit in silence, I feel like I've spoken a thousand words. When we kiss, I'm transported to the Spirit World. I'm head-over-heels, absolutely and indefinitely in love with you. My soul is bound with yours like Raava is with mine. It doesn't matter what I see, how much pain I go through, or where I travel. You are there with me, in my mind, my soul, and my heart. I love you Asami, forever and ever, babe. I want to spend ever minute, down to the last second, with you. I want to be there for every grey hair, broken hip, and senile moment. I'm yours, sweetheart." The crowd laughs again, and Asami only shakes her head with good nature at the last part. Korra smirks at her, squeezing her hands tighter as she glances at Bolin and nods.

 

"Asami?" Bolin says, wiping his own tears. Asami sniffles, glancing up as she tries to keep her mascara from running. Korra tries to laugh, but she's on the verge of crying too as she stares at her emotional fiancée. Opal comes to the rescue, quickly dabbing at their eyes before darting off the stage. 

 

"Oh Spirits," Asami chokes out, laughing airily, "how am I supposed to beat that?"

 

Korra laughs, blushing as Asami smiles at her fiancée before taking a breath.

 

/

 

"Korra," Asami begins, "when I first heard that the Avatar had come to town, I was obsessed. Because of my mother, I'd grown up reading about the Avatar. I would remember sitting by the fire with the paper in my hand, grinning and showing her the first article they'd released after finding you. I remember telling my mother about how we were going to be best friends and that no one could stop us." Korra smiles, blushing harder at Asami's story. Though her mother is not here to witness the event of her nuptials, she cannot help but feel her presence alongside her father's own in the room. She holds Korra's hand a bit tighter.

 

"And when I first saw you, I was taken aback. There you were, dressed to the nines in this gorgeous dress with your arms on show, pouting like a kicked polar-bear puppy," Asami says, adding a wink with the latter half of the statement. Korra chuckles with the crowd as Asami continues to tell her, "immediately, I was entranced. I knew that I would do anything to get close to you, even if it meant making a fool out myself by hiding in the gym attic to try so I could get you to see my race cars. Honestly, I knew that you didn't like me and I never understood why, but I was stubborn. If I wanted you to be my friend, you would be."

 

The crowd laughs and Korra shakes her head, giggling quietly.

 

"After everything that happened, with my Dad…  _Kuvira_ ," Asami whispers, her voice croaking now, "honestly, I don't where I'd be without your love and support. You're the person who reminds me that some things can last forever. You love me in the simplest of ways, whether it be bringing me food at work, wrapping me in a silent and long hug for hours on end, or simply being your quirky, dorky self; you give me a reminder of the best parts about being alive. I used to think that I'd lost my entire family, but you showed me that family doesn't always mean blood. I mean, everyone in this room has turned into my family." Korra nods, squeezing Asami's hands as the heiress' eyes begin to mist again. She takes a few minutes to get back under control before she continues.

 

"When I wake up in the morning and I see your face, your mouth slightly hung open and the tiniest string of drool stuck to your lips and the pillow, your hair all mussed up and your limbs tangled with mine, I am reminded of how lucky I  _really_  am," Asami whispers, causing Korra to blink back tears this time. "When someone asks me what I think is beautiful, I answer with your eyes. When I think about what drives me, I think of your perseverance. When I feel like giving up, I think about how you travelled all over the world to find yourself, only to find yourself with me…  _in_  me as I am in  _you_. Each day I see you, even out of the corner of my eye or right in front of me, I am reminded that I am loved, and that I can love again, too. You filled the void that had long since drained me. You pulled the weeds from my fractured heart and planted roses. In your arms, I feel safe and assured - I feel like I belong somewhere, and it is amazing.  _You_  are amazing."

 

Korra sniffles, the tears dripping down her face now as Asami reaches up and gently flicks one away with the pad of her thumb.

 

"The last time I saw my father and I told him I was in love with you, he told me that he'd never picture anyone better for his little girl," Asami breathes out, her voice cracking as her gaze flits over to the picture of her parents briefly. She sighs and turns back to Korra, smiling. "My dad lied about a lot of things, but I knew that was one truth no one could deny, not even me. Even if it took us three years with circling and confusion, I wouldn't trade it for the world. We're endgame, babe." Korra smiles harder, her eyes barely able to contain the tears. The two of them sniffle and cry, and once again Opal comes to their aid.

 

Then, the two women turn to Bolin and Asami nods.

 

/

 

"May we have the necklaces and rings?" Bolin asks, looking in the crowd for Rohan. The boy wanders up the stage with the two boxes, sheepishly handing them to the earth-bender. Bolin tells him good job and throws him a wink before handing Asami her box. The older woman removes her hands from Korra and pries it open. Inside, there is a platinum ring with the words ' _Forever Girl_ ' inscribed on the underside. Beside it rests a black, blue, and red betrothal necklace. It's technically a Northern tradition, but Asami liked the idea of carrying some sort of Water Tribe tradition with her. Asami takes the items and looks at Bolin, ready.

 

Bolin turns to Korra, who has her hand ready, and clears his throat.

 

"Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter to Chief Tonraq and Lady Senna, and Avatar to the world, do you take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, poverty and wealth, joy and in sorrow, and everything in-between? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, and be there for her no matter what peril you both may face?" Bolin asks, trying to hide the emotion that threatens to waver his voice. Korra nods, smiling at Asami.

 

"I do," she whispers, watching as Asami's smile widens and her hands shake with excitement. Bolin nods and Asami slips the ring delicately onto the third fourth finger on her left hand, before Korra turns and allows Asami to fasten the necklace to her neck. They both are quiet for a moment, unable to take it in. Korra looks to Bolin as she takes her own box and opens the identical items, placing them in her calloused hands. Bolin begins again, grinning harder than before.

 

"Asami Sato of the United Republic, daughter of Yasuko and Hiroshi Sato, and mother to Republic City, do you take Avatar Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, poverty and wealth, joy and in sorrow, and everything in-between? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, and be there for her no matter what peril you both may face?" Bolin asks his best friend, watching as Asami's eyes well with tears upon making eye-contact with the love of her life.

 

"I do," she rasps out, her hands shaking as Korra slips on the ring and fastens the necklace. Bolin wipes a tear and closes his book.

 

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state of the United Republic," Bolin says, choking up as he grins at them, "I now pronounce you wives. You may kiss-"

 

Bolin doesn't even finish his statement before Asami grabs at Korra's waist and draws her in for a dramatic, swooping kiss. She dips the younger woman low, pressing her tightly to her own frame. One hand holds her hip while the other cradles her face lovingly. The crowd roars as they both close them eyes, laughing and crying at the same time as Korra's arms latch around Asami's neck and she deepens the kiss. They're lost in euphoria, tangled with each other with their new, more permanent bond. The clapping and hooting doesn't come close to the beating in her heart. Asami holds Korra closer, shaking with joy.

 

Of all things Asami never thought to see in her life, it would be this moment. But here she is, married to the  _Avatar_  of all people.

 

One last tear streaks down her cheek as Asami realizes that good things  _do_  come to those who wait.

 

* * *

 

**4\. Dance**

 

_The waves of time are sleeping, and in the hearts there are some hidden talks._

 

* * *

  

"You know, you'd think that you'd have learned this by now, Korra."

 

Korra only smirks as Asami finishes tying the knot on her tie, fastening it snug to her neck. For the reception, they decided to go for more simpler outfits. Asami is donned in a beautiful ankle-length dress that tied around her neck and left her back bare. The red trimmings accent her necklace, completed with her familiar set of bangles and some golden earrings. Korra, who'd opted against another dress with much fuss, is decked out in a traditional Water Tribe suit, though she'd kept her hair the same. Asami spends a moment drinking in the sight of her wife, a title she'd earned merely hours ago.

 

"Hi," Korra whispers as they draw nearer, flushing at the sight of each other. Asami giggles and places a hand on Korra's shoulder, the other on her hip.

 

"Hey," she chuckles back, leaning her head forward so their foreheads graze. Korra's eyes are flickering to her lips with love and awe.

 

"Lovebirds," Jinora calls out, breaking them apart slowly. The air-bender throws them a wink before pointing to the door. "Your debut is coming, get ready."

 

" _Debut_ ," Korra echoes after Jinora pops away, causing her to shake her head. "Like we're mover stars."

 

"I wouldn't want to steal the limelight from Bolin," Asami replies teasingly, leaning forward to peck Korra's cheek. The younger woman pouts.

 

"That's all I get?" She whines, her crystal eyes pleadingly gazing up into Asami's peridot pair. The older woman shakes her head and laughs before kissing her on the lips, her hand knotting in her shirt and drawing her closer. Korra's breath hitches in her mouth, but as her lips part, she allows her tongue to sneak past.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Bolin's excited voice sounds through the pulsating door as the jazz music picks up. The couple separate and walk over to the wooden barrier to hear him scream into the microphone, "for the first time ever, I present to you Mrs and Mrs Korra and Asami Sato!" 

 

The crowd goes nuts as the doors swing open, revealing the two newlyweds holding hands and grinning. They walk out to the beat of the music, shuffling on their feet and laughing as they are guided to the dance floor. Everyone is beaming at them, hollering shouts of congratulations and acceptance of their marriage. Korra dramatically twirls Asami and the reception from their friends and family is even louder. Asami only shakes her head and kisses her cheek lovingly.

 

"They've fought the baddest of the bad, saved the best of the best, and now they're here to take part in their most important challenge yet," Bolin beams from the stand where Tanho's big band is seated, "it's time for their first dance as a married couple!" The crowd cheers and parts the floor, leaving them alone. The lights dim until only a spotlight focuses on them in the centre of the dance floor. Both women look nervous, but they'd come prepared.

 

Eight weeks of dance lessons, and here is their final exam.

 

The soothing plucked strings begin to play and the two women lose themselves to the rhythm. One of Asami's hands is clasped in Korra's, while the other is pressed up against the side of her chest near her shoulder. Korra's arm is around her waist, her hand lightly massaging the small of her back. They sway for a few moments before they begin to do the routine they'd practiced over and over again. Korra's left foot slides back and Asami's follows it gracefully. They twirl around the dance floor slowly, losing themselves in their love and the beat of the music. Asami's hips sway as Korra's shoulders push and pull lightly. In all the times they'd practiced, Korra had ended up tripping over the heiress or Asami had stepped on her foot. But, as they dance now, it seems as though they'd been born with the skill of dancing. Korra's smile grows warmer and the look in her eyes fonder as Asami's head leans forward to press back against her forehead.

 

They continue to gently move around the dance floor, unknown to the other people or to the world. They're holding each other, whispering soft murmurings of love with each slide and dip. Korra twirls her wife again, pulling her into her chest and then extending her back out. Asami giggles and Korra chuckles at the reaction from the audience. It's a mix of cooing and aw'ing as they find themselves back in each other's embrace. The women hear the end of the song approaching, and while they'd practiced their routine and were near complete to finishing it, Korra and Asami know that they're far from predictable. 

 

As the cello plucks at the low, romantic notes, Korra's hand leaves Asami's waist and runs up her side to cup her face. The inventor sighs befeore her own hand draws up to cup the swell of Korra's neck. As the harmonious tune rings to an end, the two of them press together and kiss on the lips, savouring the taste of their victory, as well as their reward. The crowd cheers at them, causing both their lips to widen into giant grins. It takes some time (and some coaxing from a teasing Bolin) in order for the newlyweds to pull away from each other and bow, out of breath and smiling hard enough to break their faces.

 

" _Mrs Sato_ ," Korra says with a wink, taking Asami's hand before kissing the back of it, "thank you for the dance."

 

"Oh no," Asami laughs, pulling Korra back into her and grinning as the band picks up a faster, upbeat tune. "I'm not done with you yet,  _Mrs Sato_."

 

Together, Asami and Korra dance until their feet are littered with blisters and the moon shines at its brightest.

 

* * *

 

**5\. Love**

 

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

 

* * *

 

The trip to the Four Elements Hotel is made in a beautiful silence.

 

Both women are slightly intoxicated, but nothing to adhere them from their current situation. Korra's hand is on Asami's thigh in the backseat of the Satolimo, her fingers absently trailing patterns up and down the limb with careful, sensual strokes. Asami's propped up against her wife, in the same position as their date night at the turtle-duck rides many year ago. Her hand somehow managed to wedge its way between the buttons of Korra's shirt and is resting on her taut abdomen. Korra's mouth is in her hair, pecking her every so often, while Asami's lips pucker kisses to the underside of her collarbone and around her neck. Korra's free hand is at the small of Asami's back, rubbing soft circles into the silk of her dress. A drunken smile twinges at her lips as she inhales her wife's jasmine scent. 

 

When they arrive, they don't ravage each other in the elevator. Instead, the blissful tranquility continues with Asami taking the turn of holding Korra, leaning against the back of the ascending metal box. She pecks her wife's forehead and cheeks, lost in the even, slow breathing of Korra against her. The two of them don't stumble out of the elevator, but instead walk hand-in-hand towards their room. When they enter, they don't rush to discard their clothes.

 

No, they're taking it slow because Korra and Asami  _finally_  have all the time in the world.

 

For once, there are no villains. There is no end of the world. There's just the two of them, together.

 

 _Married_.

 

"I still can't believe it," Korra murmurs after a particularly long and slow kiss from her wife, breaking their smile. Asami pulls back slightly, tears in her eyes as she nods. She tugs Korra closer until the inventor's knees hit the back of the king-sized bed. Korra's hands ghost up her sides as her mouth moves back for a kiss.

 

"I get to hold you like this," Korra mumbles, wrapping her arms around Asami and holding her tightly as she leans forward. The action sends them both to softly plop on the mattress with Korra on top. Asami's hands weave their way into Korra's hair as the Avatar hazily kisses her again before whispering, "I get to kiss you, like  _this_." She takes Asami's bottom lip and tugs gently, rousing a quiet, but gentle moan from her wife's lips. The Avatar's hands skirt up her sides to frame her face, causing Asami to blink open her eyes and stare into the whirlwind of emotion present in her life partner's cerulean eyes.

 

"I get to touch you," Korra hums as she slides one of her hands down to Asami's chest, softly squeezing at a clothed breast, "like this."

 

"Only you," Asami mumbles into her mouth, removing one of her hands from Korra's hair to clasp against the wrist on her chest. "Forever."

 

"Forever doesn't sound so bad when I'm with you, Mrs Sato," Korra says with a smile, her voice breathy from love and lust. Asami's eyes darken, but the love shines brightly through those peridot gems. She pulls Korra down for another kiss; it's longer, deeper, harder than any kiss they've ever shared previously.

 

"Let's start now," Asami whispers against her lips, "Mrs Sato."

 

With a grin, Korra leans back down for a kiss. The two of them make-out on the bed, taking their time to explore parts they may have missed previously. Their hands wander, unfolding and unzipping until their bodies are stark naked against the satin sheets. Then, Korra crawls up Asami's body from her feet down, planting kisses on every available patch of creamy skin in her sight. Asami's chest rises and falls breathily, a slight sheen of sweat present on her body by the time Korra's lips - lips that have worshipped and will continue to worship her body - meet hers in soft, meaningful kiss.

 

"I want you," Asami breathes between kisses, "Spirits, there's nothing more that I could possibly want right now and you're right, I can't believe we're here. I can't believe you're finally mine, forever." Korra watches her partner's eyes mist and can't help but feel her own chest release its swarm of buzzard-wasps.

 

"I will always be yours until the end of time, my dear," Korra hums as she kisses Asami softly. Her hand starts drifting south, running lines over the map of Asami's body as if she were learning it for the first time. She presses a chaste kiss to Asami's neck before kissing those swollen lips again.

 

"I love you, Asami," Korra whispers, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to her wife's own. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

 

"Korra," Asami gasps her name as she feels those nimble, calloused fingers dipping below her navel. Korra only hums into her neck. Asami reaches up and curls her fingers through her wife's hair, bringing Korra's body closer and tighter to her own, while her free hand trails down Korra's bum, squeezing firmly. She mumbles something incorrigible in her haze, unable to formulate the words to explain her current buzzing emotions. 

 

Asami's body is on fire and Spirits, burning never felt so  _good_.

 

"Hmm?" Korra chuckles with a rasp as she lightly grinds into Asami's hips. "What was that, love?"

 

"Make love to me," Asami whispers, pulling Korra's head back slightly so they can look at each other seriously again. "I want us to come,  _together_."

 

"I can do that," Korra breathes back, leaning down to kiss her lips. She feels the hand on her bum move to her lower abdomen, massaging the muscles just above the thinly trimmed patch of thick black hair. It's Korra's turn to gasp and Asami's turn to smile knowingly now as the heiress slides her fingers into her folds.

 

"Korra," Asami hums her wife's name again, "I love you." 

 

Korra can't respond because as soon as the words leave her lips, Asami's mouth is back on hers. It's a hungry kiss, pleading, aching, loving -  _whole_. They both moan at the overwhelming sensation of it all, their fingers moving to intimately curl, stroke, and circle around the softest, most delicate parts of themselves. Asami's free hand traces the scars in Korra's back, making peace with her past and looking to their future. Korra's mouth layers kisses above her left breast, sending her love and dedication into a heart that had seen too much loss and not enough gain. Though they're not moving fast, they're moving, and it's amazing.

 

Despite their sensual and slow pace, Korra and Asami come together, crying out lovely nothings into the still of night. Tears cloud both their eyes, but for once, there's not an ounce of angst or sadness in the salty liquid. They kiss away the toxins they'd long since carried, silently making the bond to face their struggles together as a unit, as one. The equally mournful burdens are not erased but instead held between two joined, steady hands. They roll and tangle in the sheets together, with Asami repeating the process of planting her mouth on every crevice of Korra's body as her wife had done in the beginning.

 

They make sweet, passionate love until dawn creeps into their window. It's then that they retire to sleep, nestled in the warmth of each other's arms. Instead of their usual roles of one being the comforter and the other being comforted, they hold each other. While they may not have experienced a physical change, they both know that their partnership has entered a new era, one of hope and love and happiness - all the things they never had but now  _can_.

 

Yet, even as their tired bodies cannot forgo another heated round of intimacy, sleep still eludes them. Instead of tossing and turning, Korra and Asami turn to each other and talk - about the wedding, about their new life, about their childhood - they just  _talk_  until they don't have words, and even then, in the blissful tranquility of their slow breathing and beating hearts, they are  _still_  talking. Then, when sleep finally finds them, they continue their conversation in their dreams.

 

And when they wake, gazing lovingly at their wild bed-hair and awful morning breath, they laugh together. They tease and play-fight like teenagers, giggling and laughing, ruffling pillows and rolling around in the bed until Asami gets the upper hand and pins Korra down. There, in the beaming glow of the afternoon sun bathing them in golden light, Asami and Korra understand the rings and the necklaces and the fancy words and the shared last name. It's just a symbol.

 

Marriage is nothing but a word to describe how their love was, is, and  _always_  will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that just all sweet fluff??
> 
> I should be sleeping but look at how good I am at procrastination.


End file.
